1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) display device, and, more particularly, to an LED display device and a method for driving the same, which can reduce pixel degradation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting elements of a light emitting diode (LED) display device may be acceleratively degraded in accordance with an increase in drive time, thereby exhibiting reduced light emission capabilities. In order to solve such a problem, in conventional cases, image data applied to each light emitting element is accumulated for each frame period. Based on the size of the accumulated image data, the drive time of the light emitting element is calculated. A compensation value is generated, based on the calculated drive time. The compensation value is added to image data, increasing the size of original image data, to compensate the reduced light emission capability of the light emitting element.
However, the increased size of image data caused by the compensation value accelerates degradation of the light emitting element. Thus, increasing the size of image data for compensation of the drive capability of degraded pixels starts a vicious circle of accelerating pixel failure.
As a result, conventional LED display devices have a problem of accelerated degradation of pixels caused by an increase in drive time.